Trans-Sabal Civil War
military technology (including S.H.I.E.L.D.-issued Mandroid Armors) (breaking numerous UN embargoes in the process) and support, as well as people to train the soldiers to operate it, U.S. planes, and allegedly obtaining American aid to institute democratic reforms in Trans-Sabal. The U.S. also helped Farnoq to prevent Trans-Sabal's neighbors (seemingly interest in its oil) from threatening them. Araq Mezdbadah's People's Armed Forces Front (PAFF) opposed Farnoq in a struggle to institute true democracy. The situation escalated when the Pantheon invaded the country, in assistance to the rebels of Araq Mezdbadah's People's Armed Forces Front, or even leading them, helped by the Hulk. In return, the CIA called in X-Factor, who intervened on the motives the Pantheon was breaking treaties. As Dahn turned against the U.S. representatives (capturing X-Factor's leader Havok to harness his powers, drugging and enslaving X-Factor's liaison Val Cooper, and killing CIA liaison Zack Galvin, as well as using civilians as hostages, the Hulk and X-Factor allied, freed Havok and captured Dahn, who was slain by Hulk's ally Rick Jones using a Mandroid Armor, making people think it was a Trans-Sabalian who took the shot. Cassus Beli Sawalha Dahn's first cousin Jalfaha declared himself Farnoq, claiming the title was hereditary and that he was the '"rightful heir to the throne" (which never existed), naming himself monarch for life and King of Trans-Sabal. Civil war erupted as the General Alim Halladah, backed by the US (involvement from the CIA and the military were known) to whom he promised amicable relations and cheap oil, and by Trans-Sabal military disputed those claims, instituted martial law Three-parties civil war The U.S. also helped Halladah as they did for Farbiq to prevent Trans-Sabal's neighbors (seemingly interest in its oil) from threatening them. Halladah opposed both Jalfaha and foreign-based rebels, such as Araq Mezdbadah's People's Armed Forces Front backed by other countries, and in fact working for an Eastern neighboring and fanatical country with its own designs on Trans-Sabal (who was promised territorial rights which bad been in dispute for decades, possibly territories in which oil was present) for control of the country. During the rebellion, crime became systematic, including looting, murders (not related to the conflict on itself), rape and theft. Trans-Sabal also became an haven for Muslim extremist groups terrorist training camps after Dahn's fall. Force of Nature, on behalf of Project: Earth, illegally entered the country to stop oil fires, allegedly started by the Trans-Sabalian Army to cause a need for American support to continue. Asked by Project: Earth to pull out Force of Nature, New Warriors assisted the rebels of the People's Armed Forces Front (PAFF), led by Araq Mezdbadah, against Halladah's army (and the rendered-almost-insane Force of Nature). As Aqueduc was targeting Halladah and himself was about to shot at Mezdbadah, she didn't acted, letting Mezdbadah slew Halladah. The army unit routed, Mezdbabah intended to march on the capital to bring peace and democracy. Both New Warriors and Force of Nature deployed along with the rebels to march on the city and negotiate for peace with Jalfaha, who was captured by Mezdbadah's men. Cease-fire All refinery fires were put out, a temporary cease fire was established, and forces seemingly withdrew after Jalfaha revealed the truth about Mezdbabah's allegiances. Those assists from foreign superpowered teams helped the rebels into gaining the upper hand, but the country remained unstable. Due to her intervention and its impacts on American interests, Namorita went through an hearing with the Commission on Superhuman Activities. Conflict continuation In 1994, Pantheon agent the Arabian Knight tipped Banner about a massive secret buildup for Muslim soldiers to be sent to hot spots in Europe. Achilles and Ajax were consequently sent there where they were attacked by Trans-Sabalian air-fighter and Mandroids. Making contact with the Arabian Knight, they soon confronted over the subject of the Muslim soldiers, as the Knight wished the Pantheon to help them reinforce the Muslims against the Serbian "ethnic cleansing" in Bosnia and Herzegovina. Before they could came to an agreement, "Allied bombers" performed a surgical strike on the camp, routing the "terrorists". In 2014, after months of war, Jalfaha Dahn purchased all Spider-Slayers from Alchemax (Tiberius Stone stating that when Dahn would demonstrate those weapons, people would stop fighting him and consequently there would be not be more deaths). The Spider-Slayers were sent along the the Scorpion to oversee their use. As Stone and his assistant Mike O'Hara met with Jalfaha in Jaffan, they were targeted by rebels led by Mussaret. Miguel would come face to face against the Scorpion, who led an army of the Spider-Slayers to retrieve Stone, who had been captured by the resistance members who tried to make him cancel the deal or even turn his robots against Dahn. Using Lyla, Miguel was able to trick the Spider-Slayers into attacking Gargan. After witnessing the atrocities caused by Jalfana and his army, and himself being saved from death by the sacrifice of Mussaret, Stone canceled the deal, forcing the dictator to step down, as failure to comply would cause the Slayers to hunt him down. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Wars Category:Trans-Sabal